


Misery Business

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: Cali is Negan’s top savior. After coming to the Sanctuary with her group, her rivalry with Sherry worsens. Who will come out ahead and get Negan to themselves? This fic is based off Paramore’s song Misery Business. Done for a writing challenge on Tumblr.





	Misery Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @ne-gans 4.5k writing challenge on Tumblr. You can follow me on there as well under the same name! Enjoy! Kudos and feedback are much appreciated!

“This is such bullshit,” Cali mumbled to herself, picking up the aftermath of yet another wild night of debauchery in the wives lounge. The Saviors hosted these parties, more like orgies, after successful runs. Shot glasses, wine glasses, beer bottles, and bras were littered across the carpeted floor. The occasional mystery stain making her gag, wondering where or who it came from. This is not what she had envisioned for herself when Negan promoted her to lieutenant. Right now on her knees, she felt more like slave to his indulgent wives. 

She had always been loyal, pulled her own weight, and never shied away from danger. She was easily his top Savior, having saved his life on more than one occasion. The fateful day Negan brought her into his office, informing her of her new rank, she could hardly contain her excitement. She nearly burst into tears, attacking him in an embrace that almost knocked him off his feet. Cali daydreamed of leading runs and kicking ass, all by Negan’s side. But instead she found herself on her knees playing “guess that fluid” and trying not to loose her breakfast.

“Look girls, it’s the help!” Sherry rudely taunted as the other wives quietly entered the musty room. She was hoping to further humiliate an already irritable Cali. 

The wives, clad in their black dresses and heels, remained silent and averted their eyes, feeling embarrassed by Sherry’s abhorrent behavior. Cali rolled her eyes, ignoring the insult and continued working on the repulsive task at hand. She knew better than to engage with the wives, let alone Negan’s so-called favorite. She also didn’t trust herself not to beat the ever living shit out Sherry’s smug face, should she push her luck. 

Then-

Sherry and Cali had carried on a one-sided rivalry from the moment they stepped foot in the Sanctuary. Both women arrived there with the same group, having spent months surviving in the harsh world outside the dead-lined gates. Sherry had always envied Cali’s resilience and strength, two qualities she severely lacked. She antagonized Cali at every opportunity, but Cali always swallowed her pride and remained steadfast to her groups survival. 

The Sanctuary was a massive complex, unlike any place they’d come across before. Negan offered them security, food, and shelter in exchange for their contribution to the thriving community. They would work for points, much to Sherry’s dissatisfaction. Cali, however, was offered the privilege of becoming a wife in Negan’s growing harem. She would live in the lap of luxury and never have to lift a finger again, so long as she kept Negan satisfied. It should have been an easy offer to accept, an obvious choice for most women in these hard times, but Cali wasn’t like most women. She was a fearless leader and a formidable fighter. Her group owed their survival up to that point to her leadership. 

There was no denying that Negan was incredibly handsome, built just how she liked them too. Tall, strong, with a bad boy flair and a killer smile. But the idea of being locked away just to sit on her ass was off-putting enough to make up her mind. She politely declined his polygamous offer, asking instead what other role she could fulfill to be of service. 

“Well, darlin’ that just breaks my fucking heart. You sure you don’t want to reconsider? I’m a damn good husband, just ask my happy wives,” Negan drawled with a wolfish grin, wiggling his brows up and down suggestively.

“Yeah I’m pretty positive. No offense to you or anything,” she replied with a chuckle, slightly amused by the conversation and the lead Savior’s brash confidence. 

“That is too damn bad, gorgeous.” Negan rasped, rubbing his hand across the salt and pepper stubble on his chin, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

“You’re not missing out, trust me. I think she’s a dyke or something,” Sherry smugly interjected. Her regrettable choice of words making Cali see red. 

Forgetting where she was, Cali rushed Sherry, violently slamming her up against the metal wall. The loud bang reverberating throughout the hollow building. The surrounding Saviors all raised their weapons in defense, but Negan remained calm, fascinated by the scene unfolding before him. 

“I swear to fucking god bitch, I’m so sick of you and your bullshit! One more snarky ass comment and I will not hesitate to split your goddamn face open!” Cali’s fist was mere inches away from Sherry’s sniveling face, threatening to pummel her at any moment. Everyone in their group, even Dwight, cowered at Cali’s act of aggression. In that moment it became clear to Negan that she wasn’t just a pretty face. She was a ruthless woman, not to be trifled with. It made him desire her even more. But she wasn’t wife material. No, Cali was something special. 

The sound of slow clapping and ominous laughter echoed through the room, cutting through the palpable tension and rousing Cali out of her enraged state. 

“Meow! Kitty’s got claws!” Negan bantered, stalking his way toward a now stoic Cali, carelessly swinging Lucille beside him. “Now see, normally I don’t condone that type of shit here. But I must say, you’ve got some very impressive balls on you there, kitten! I know exactly what I’m going to do with you,” he mused, wrapping his arm around her as they left the others behind and walked through the Sanctuary. 

That day, Cali earned her place as a Savior. The only stipulation was that she stay by Negan’s side at all times. For her safely, of course. Wherever Negan went, Cali dutifully followed. It wasn’t the worst arrangement ever. It certainly beat becoming a wife. But Cali yearned for more freedom. 

Working within the gates of the Sanctuary as Negan’s shadow proved to be boring and repetitious. It was mostly meetings and paperwork, her role feeling more like an intern in the old world rather than the post-apocalyptic warrior she was. She enjoyed supply runs best, finding the danger more exhilarating than anything the Sanctuary could offer. They were also the perfect opportunity to show off her impressive shooting skills on both the living and the dead. 

Cali was quick to take down anyone who dared threaten her powerful leader, inflicting fear and commanding respect in every community they visited. More than anything, Negan loved seeing her in action. Her brutality on full display, executing on his command. The fire in her eyes when their eyes found each other amidst the bloodshed and chaos. 

Every so often he would ask her to be his wife again. His proposals usually coinciding with her acts of violence. At first she mistook them for ironic and laughed them off. Part of her knew he was being sincere, the same part of her that wanted to accept. It was getting harder to refuse him the more time they spent together. Their friendly bond morphing into something viscerally deeper. The late nights spent baring their souls when no other Saviors were around to witness. Sharing the most intimate parts of themselves without ever shedding a piece of clothing. It was a romance strictly of the mind, if you could call it a romance at all. The rides back to the Sanctuary were always the hardest. It felt like being woken up from a beautifully euphoric dream only to find themselves in a shitty reality instead. He could never be hers alone so she always refused him, and he always returned to his wives.

The following months saw many changes. Negan took Sherry as a wife, acquired a community called Alexandria, and the Sanctuary fell under attack. It was in this battle that Cali almost lost her life protecting Negan’s. She took a bullet to the shoulder, striking a vital artery. She nearly bled to death as Negan frantically carried her to the infirmary. 

During her recovery he spent most of his days with her, neglecting his wives and duties as leader. It had been a close call, making him realize he couldn’t risk putting Cali’s life in jeopardy ever again. He wisely knew she would never accept being stationary when she thrived so well outside the gates. So he devised a plan that would keep her safe under the guise of a promotion.

Now-

“You’re pathetic, Cali. That’s why Negan put you here. Couldn’t hack it as a Savior and you’ll certainly never be a wife,” Sherry sneered, her nose upturned in contempt. When Cali didn’t respond, Sherry pressed her black heel into Cali’s hand, just enough to halt her movement but not cause significant pain. 

“Sherry, if you don’t get that nasty ass heel off my hand...” Cali warned, her nostrils flaring and lips pressed in a firm line, desperately trying to remain calm. 

“Or what, bitch?” Sherry provoked, digging her heel in harder, making Cali’s knuckles crack beneath it. 

It all became too much for Cali. It was a culmination of every snide, disrespectful comment uttered from Sherry’s filthy lips. Every time she had humiliated her or questioned her integrity. And more recently flaunted herself around Negan in front of Cali. Just the thought of her kissing Negan set her off. Enough was enough. The bitch was going to learn today. 

In one ninja-like movement, Cali swept her foot under Sherry’s heel, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. With an animalistic growl, Cali easily overpowered Sherry and began to choke her. Sherry’s face contorted and changed colors, her eyes bulging out and hands clawing at Cali’s arms. The wives all screamed in horror and ran out of the room terrified. They were sheltered from the violence of the world they lived in. A violence Cali was well versed in and all too happy to inflict on Sherry. 

With the last bit of fight left in her as her vision became blurry and dark, Sherry kneed Cali right in the groin. The shock of pain caused Cali to topple over, releasing Sherry’s throat from her strangling grip. Sherry gasped for breath as Cali laid next to her, both women regaining their composure in unison. Cali closed her eyes, knowing the fight was done. She had proven her point well enough for Sherry to finally give up. 

“You’re- you’re a fucking psycho,” Sherry hissed, her voice coming out raspy and broken as she rubbed her bruised neck. 

“Yeah, and you’re a cowardly bitch who doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up,” Cali spat, slowly getting up and stumbling out of the lounge.

“Negan will hear about this!” Sherry threatened as the door swung closed, Cali disappearing from her sight. 

“I’m sure he will,” Cali muttered to herself. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to having. 

She made it to her room, slamming the door closed behind her. Exhaling with a heavy groan, she turned on the light and plopped onto her bed, physically and emotionally drained. She laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about what she was going to tell Negan. Would he demote her? Exile her entirely? She knew she was too valuable to get rid of but this was bad. 

One thing she was certain of was how quickly this could get blown out of proportion. Sherry was as manipulative as she was conniving. If she got to Negan first, she’d surely make up some elaborate story, twisting the truth in her favor. Cali wasn’t about to wait around to see that to happen. She shot out of bed and marched down the hall toward Negan’s room, intent on telling him the truth. She hesitantly stood before his door for a full minute, feeling real fear for the first time in months. Deciding to just get it over with, she took a deep steadying breath and gently rapped her knuckles against the foreboding door. She could hear his heavy footsteps from within the room, the booming sound making her more anxious the closer it got. Without warning, the heavy door swung open, revealing Negan’s looming figure on the other side. 

“What the fuck do you wan- oh shit, Cali. What the fuck happened to you?” Negan asked, curiously taken aback by her disheveled appearance. 

“That’s actually what I’m here to talk to you about. Can I come in?” She tensely asked. It was really only as a formality, as she walked right past him, letting herself into the room before he could even give her an answer. Cali was the only person who could get away with that shit and she knew it. Negan couldn’t help but laugh as he watched her wander freely through his private quarters, making a beeline for his liquor. 

“You gonna drink me dry before you tell me what the hell is going on?” He asked sarcastically as she took two consecutive shots of his finest whiskey, roughly setting down the glass when she was done. This should be good, Negan thought to himself.

“Okay, so I may have done something that is highly frowned upon. You might want to take a seat for this,” she winced, nervously patting the seat next to her on the couch. With his brow raised in question, he sat down next to her, confiscating the liquor and pouring himself a hefty shot. 

“My right hand woman breaking the rules? Now this shit I want to hear,” Negan said, leaning in on his elbows, eagerly awaiting Cali’s confession.

“Well, I was doing my rounds in the lounge this morning and Sherry kept provoking me. I tried to stay cool and ignore her but the bitch doesn’t know when to quit, So,” she hesitated, turning away from Negan so she didn’t have to look in his knowing eyes. 

“So what Cali? What the fuck did you do?” She could just tell by the exasperated tone of his voice that it would be best to cut the shit and get on with it. 

“I strangled her.” The cursed confession left Cali’s lips as shameful whisper. “I swear she’s fine! She didn’t even pass out. If anything I just scared her. No harm done,” she stated dismissively. Negan’s eyes blinked slowly in disbelief as a ‘what the fuck’ expression washed over his handsome features. 

“No harm done?! Are you fucking shitting me?!” He was furious, spitting the words right in her face. His reaction reignited the anger she thought had quelled after she’d left the lounge. 

“What was I supposed to do, Negan?!” She shouted, harshly pointing a finger into his chest, furious that he seemed to be siding with Sherry. Negan was left stunned and speechless as she continued her frustrated tirade. “Sherry is the absolute fucking worst. You know she doesn’t give a shit about you. None of them do, Negan. Yet I risk my fucking life for you and you treat me like shit!”

“What the fuck are you even talking about? I made you a lieutenant didn’t I?”

“Oh is that what I am? Because last time I checked Simon isn’t doing the bullshit jobs you have me doing? He isn’t cleaning up after your precious little wives like a goddamn maid,” she scoffed. “Is it because I’m a woman? Do you think I can’t handle it or something?” 

“No,” he defensively answered, blindsided by her assumption, which couldn’t have been farther from the truth. She was easily more capable than all of his men combined.

“No? No?? Then what is it huh?!” Cali angrily continued, escalating the situation with a forceful shove to his chest. Her eyes welled up with tears from the burning rage and painful betrayal flowing through her. “Fucking tell me!” 

“I can’t fucking loose you, Cali! You almost fucking died in my arms last time and I won’t let that shit happen again. You can hate me all you fucking want but at least you’ll be alive.” Negan’s head hung low in his hands, certain he would loose her now that she knew the truth. 

She sat frozen, mouth agape, her brain struggling to find the right words. The flames of her anger were extinguished by the blinding clarity of his revelation. Cali knew he cared but she never imagined that he felt this deeply for her, as deeply as she felt in for him in secret. 

“I- I don’t hate you, Negan.” She spoke softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. Negan raised his head to look up at her through damp lashes. 

“You don’t?” 

“No. I really don’t,” she purred, eyes soft and arms outstretched to hold his stubbled face in her hands. “I really really don’t hate you, actually.” Cali confessed smiling down at him. 

With her being so close and the affectionate way she was looking at him, Negan couldn’t hold back any longer. He suddenly crashed his lips over hers, lingering for a moment as Cali’s eyes fluttered shut and she gave herself over to the blissful sensation. As she went to wrap her arms around his neck, he roughly pulled her up onto his lap. Cali’s lips parted with a little whimper from the surprising change in position, granting his tongue access to deepen their kiss. Their bodies pressed closer together as they devoured each other like a pair of hormonal teenagers. It was rough, messy, and completely perfect. 

“Why won’t you marry me?” Negan abruptly asked, breaking the kiss to cup her face in his hands. Cali, still straddling him, exhaled and dipped her head so their foreheads were touching. 

“I don’t think your other wives would appreciate me joining the club,” she somberly replied, whipping her head up in alert when she noticed his door creak open and Sherry sneak in. Negan hardly noticed with his back turned to the door and his face buried and preoccupied in the crook of Cali’s neck. Sherry had yet to see them, concealed by the couch and their curled up position on it, but Cali observed her every move like a hawk.

“I don’t give a fuck what they want, baby. I only want you. It’s always fucking been you,” he huskily rasped, threading his fingers through her hair and kissing his way up her neck. 

Sherry stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing Negan’s cold words, leaving her exposed in the middle of the entryway where only Cali had eyes on her. A devilish grin graced Cali’s features when both women finally locked eyes. The look of incredulous shock on Sherry’s face was priceless. Knowing she was at risk of being caught by Negan if she dared make a sound, knowing she didn’t have a choice but to stay and witness this intimate moment. Her face reddened from the anger and humiliation of it all. Cali brought her finger up to her lips and made a shushing gesture at Sherry, smirking the entire time. 

“I knew right from the moment you stepped foot in here that you were meant to be mine,” Negan continued, ripping open the front of Cali’s shirt sending buttons flying across the room. Cali shrugged it all the way off and threw it in Sherry’s direction, not bothering to even look at the fuming wife. 

“Negan...” calling moaned, as his hands found her breasts. She arched into his touch, feeling her body ignite from the stimulation, needing more. 

“But you could never be a wife, could you Cali?” She innocently shook her head in response, blushing from the implication of his words. 

“You’re better than them in every fucking way imaginable,” he praised her, trailing his large hands down her waist. 

“None of them would ever take a bullet for me like you did,” he went on, slowly unbuttoning her pants. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his hands dip past the band, cupping her throbbing cunt as he continued to speak. 

“None of them are as loyal as you are,” he drawled, his voice low and hypnotic. “Are they?” 

Negan teasingly ran his fingers through her slick folds with one hand and deftly undid her bra with the other. The air felt cold as it hit her balmy skin, hardening her nipples to stiff peaks. 

“No, they are not,” she panted, trying to stay composed though she was currently a writhing mess on his lap. Eyes closed and head slumped over on Negan’s shoulder. 

“No they are not,” he repeated, emphasizing every syllable dramatically. “That is what makes you a queen, above all of them,” 

Cali couldn’t stop the triumphant smile that came over her face even if she tried. Then a wicked thought popped in her head. Sitting up straight to catch a glimpse of a very disgusted and distraught Sherry, Cali reached behind her and began palming Negan’s prominent erection. He let his head fall back with an exhale as his eyes closed shut. 

“So if I am your queen, what does that make your little wives?” She seductively inquired, her lips ghosting over his in promise of a kiss. 

“Not a god damn thing.” He answered with a faint chuckle keeping his darkened eyes fixed on hers. 

Cali suddenly crawled off his lap and unceremoniously removed her denim jeans and panties, leaving her completely bare before him. His eye wandered up and down her feminine form, completely under the spell of her beauty and unwavering confidence. Stalking back toward him with cat-like strides, she came to stand between his long legs. His hands sensually caressed over the soft curves of her body. She reached between them, undoing his pants and freeing his straining cock. Straddling him, legs wide open, she took his stiff length into her hands, lowering herself down at a torturously slow rate. 

“I want them gone, Negan,” she demanded, now seated firmly on his lap, deliciously filled to the hilt with him. 

“Fuck... they’re gone baby, all of ‘em,” he groaned, his voice strained as he struggled not to blow his load from the dream-like scenario he found himself in. 

Cali’s lips responded in a wicked smirk directed at Sherry. “Yes. They. Are,” she spoke confidently, watching the insufferable wife run out of the room in tears. 

Negan tried whipping his head around toward the commotion but was stopped when Cali began moving her hips. Slowly at first but then quickly picking up speed. Their moans grew louder, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. Neither of them would last long with the unrelenting way they were fucking each other. Negan bucked his hips, meeting Cali’s with every primal thrust. His hand found its way between them, his thumb rubbing tight little circles on her clit, sending her body into a frenzy of stimulation. He could feel her fluttering around him, her body begging for it’s release. 

“Come on, baby. I need you to cum for me,” he groaned, urging her to let go.

“Oh fuck! Negan...” Cali desperately moaned, her body wracked with piercing pleasure as she came hard, her intense release brining about his own. Negan’s hips sputtered as he came deep inside her, filling her completely with his warm seed. 

They stayed that way, collecting themselves in shallow breaths, basking in the afterglow of their newfound union. 

“That shit was- fucking wow,” Negan chuckled, still slightly out of breath. 

“Fucking wow is right,” Cali agreed, sweetly kissing Negan, feeling the smile that formed on his lips from the loving gesture. “I think we ruined the couch with all this mess,” she winced, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

“Nah, it’s nothing that can’t be cleaned up. I know just the person for the job,” she heard him mumble as she got herself cleaned up, thinking nothing of his statement. Moments later she heard his heavy door open, the sound of clanking heels echoing in the still room. She couldn’t keep herself from peeking through the door, not able to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. It was Sherry, standing before a grinning shirtless Negan.

“Sherry, I need you to gather up the girls and move all of Cali’s belongs into our room here. And when you’re done, be a doll and clean up this couch,” he spoke condescendingly with a toothy grin. Sherry once again bore an incredulous look of shock on her face. Cali had to cover her mouth from the laughter threatening to escape. Sherry turned around, leaving the room in defeat when Negan’s voice halted her steps. 

“Oh and Sherry?” 

“Yes, Negan?” She answered, sounding overly eager in hopes he would tell her this was all a sick joke.

“I hope you enjoyed the show,” he chortled, cheekily biting the tip of his tongue between his flashy white teeth. The shock of his admittance left both women’s jaws on the floor. Truly, nothing got past the man. Sherry ran out of the room, face beet red in humiliation. Negan’s thunderous laughter filled the room, coaxing Cali out of the bathroom. 

“You knew she was there the whole time?” Cali asked in disbelief. 

“Well yeah. There’s a mirror on the opposite wall, doll,” he stated as if it were obvious.

“And everything you said?” She arched her brow, seductively pacing closer to him, herding him to where she wanted him. 

“Meant every fucking word,” Negan honestly answered, stepping backward until the backs of his legs hit the bed, causing him to fall back on it. 

“Good.” Cali pounced on top of him. “What do you say we fuck this whole room up, really give her a run for her money?”

“Who am I to deny my queen?” He smiled devilishly at her as he met her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
